Your New Clanmate
by Cetona
Summary: Uoro is finally free of Amberthrush, but a new captor has her in his sights, and plans to put her right in the middle of where she doesn't want to be.


**Herro, peeps. I have created another storeh! I hope you all like this one, and I am still trying too expand my vocabulary, so if you have any 'cool' words, pm me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1, of Your New Clanmate**

The rolling fog engulfed the roads and buildings of the city, leaving intimidating shadows along walls and twoleg houses. Somewhere, a cat shuddered and waited, her eyes cast down.

"Uoro, how long have I kept you waiting?" The tom sprang from the tops of the buildings, startling the large she-cat. "Amberthrush, I'm glad you decided to come," she spat. Amberthrush winced, his eyes confused. "Uoro, you know it's hard for me to come here, my clanmates depend on me."

"_Do not, 'my clanmates need me' me, _Amberthrush. I know well enough these cats are well off without you," Amberthrush lunged at Uoro, his nose just barely brushing hers. "I was chosen by StarClan to help lead BoneClan, she-cat."

Uoro gulped and nodded hurriedly. She does not know what she saw in the large tom, but couldn't tell him off. Uoro had just found out that she had kits on the way, and the cats of her group were starting to wonder.

_No_, Uoro thought, _no more being pushed around. Stand your ground!_

Uoro glares at Amberthrush with new fight. "I don't know how I have put up with this for so long, Amberthrush. I cannot be your mate any longer." Amberthrush's eyes grow fiery. "No," was the only word he said. But this word, one single word was the only warning she had before he sprung.

"Do you know how much I have lost for you?" Amberthrush roared, "My sister, my respect..." His yowls turn into sobs, and if you listen close enough you could hear him repeating names of warriors. Perhaps those he had to sacrifice for their meetings?

Uoro closed her eyes, and she felt Amberthrush climb off her, "I'm sorry," he whispered. Uoro stares after him, longing and regret cling to her, as if urging her to chase him and tell him of their kits.

But no, Amberthrush's violence toward her had to end, even at the cost of their love.

A light rain begins to fall, and it comes down gradually heavier. The precipitation masks her tears and sobs. Uoro doesn't hear when another cats comes from behind her.

"Oh, dear sister, why do you cry?" Oprit said softly into her ear. "He..left me...with the kits," Uoro sobs into her sister's soggy white fur. Oprit doesn't say anything, and for that Uoro is grateful. "Come, sister, Amanu wants to speak with you."

Uoro takes a step forward before realizing her sister had _Amanu_.

Amanu. Could have been a potential mate, had she not been sneaking out to Amberthrush. His name still sent butterflies through her stomach.

* * *

Amanu is sitting in all his greatness in his den. The den was made of boxes, and what little lichen they could find in the twoleg city. Oprit sits, "I will wait here for you, Uoro." She nods and Uoro looks down at her tear and rain sodden gray chest.

Amanu looks up, his piercing green eyes searching hers, what, Uoro is not sure.

She pads quickly to a nest, a nest full of smells, so many smells! Amanu smirks at her as the lichen falls behind her, creating a sound-proof den. "I know you meet with that, _Amberthrush_, was it?" Uoro's eyes widen, but she nods all the same.

"I am prepared to make you a deal. In order to keep your secret well in my mind and out of other's, you will be my mate." Uoro feels sick to her stomach, "I understand. But, what I don't get is why you like me so much." Amanu shakes his head. "There is something special about you, Uoro. I don't know what, but there is. And I kike it."

Amanu stands and stretches his back. "Now, will you walk with me, my dear Uoro?" She knows it's not a question, but a demand with a sugar coating. That's all Amanu ever says. Nothing is a question, always a demand. Amanu walks to her and pushes himself against her side, and forcing her to twine her tail with his.

As the pair walk out of the den, all eyes are on them. All thirteen pairs of eyes, trained on Amanu and Uoro. Oprit is sitting wide-eyes an Amanu's den entrance, and Uoro flicks her tail in dismissal.

Oprit nods once, her mouth ceasing to close. Uoro growls, and Oprit sprints for her den. "Great housefolk, Uoro, pretend you're in love," Amanu snarls, too low for any other cats to hear.

She purrs loudly, and makes her eyes grow wide and love struck. Amanu urges her forward with his body, and steers her toward his favorite meeting place.

* * *

Two buildings sidle up to a box made of wood. Inside the box is sand, and colorful objects are littered around the box. Amanu pries away from her, and sits across from Uoro.

"I am aware you are to become a queen, Uoro. I know these kits are _his. _They are to be brought up as mine, and you will say _nothing_ to them about there true father, understood?" Uoro nods sadly.

Uoro looks into his eyes, and she sees herself, moons and moons from now. Happy, even. Amanu quickly springs forward and licks her muzzle, and races back to his den. Uoro smiles to herself.

Oprit comes racing from behind, "Uoro," she gasps, "You...and...Amanu? Really?" Uoro nods, but doesn't say anything.

"I know why he wants you."

"Why?"

"He wants Amberthrush's blood on his claws."


End file.
